ethersagaodysseyfandomcom-20200216-history
Territory Wars
=Territory Wars= Capturing Territories * All Territory Wars features occur on Realm 8 (including all NPCs for rewards) * At 18:00, a Proof of Dominance will spawn in a special location in each zone on Tuesday, Thursday, Saturday, and Sunday. In this location, all players can engage in PvP regardless of level, and there are no penalties for PK. ** Gaap Lands; -440 360 ** Gallio; 169 -186 ** Ziminian; -324 -290 * The rules for claiming the Proof of Dominance are as follows: ** Only one character can claim the Proof of Dominance at a time ** The player must be in an alliance ** If the territory is currently occupied, the occupying alliance cannot claim the Central Ore ** 30 seconds are required to claim the Proof of Dominance ** Players stop claiming the Proof of Dominance if they are attacked * When a player claims the Proof of Dominance, the player’s alliance is now in possession of the Territory. However, this alliance must keep possession for 10 consecutive minutes in order to become the Territory’s new owner. Other alliances can capture the Proof of Dominance during this 10 minute window. The countdown then restarts at 10 minutes for the new alliance. * At 20:00, the Proof of Dominance will disappear (if an alliance had not already held it for 10 minutes and captured it). One of two scenarios will result: ** 1. If an alliance is in possession of the Proof of Dominance, that alliance will be the new Territory Owner. This occurs even if the alliance was in possession of the Proof of Dominance for less than 10 minutes before the Proof of Dominance closed. ** 2. If no alliances are in possession of the Proof of Dominance, the territory will remain unoccupied Recapturing/Holding Territories * Once a territory is occupied, the owning alliance will have 100% control of the territory for four hours (called degree of occupation). After four hours, the degree of occupation can be reduced. If the degree of occupation reaches 0, the Proof of Dominance will appear (even if it’s before the normal spawn time of 18:00). Other alliances can now attempt to take control of the Central Ore, and the normal rules apply as described above. The control percentage can be decreased or increased by the following conditions: * Decreased ** Players of opposing alliances can do quests in the occupied territory. Quests are received from the Global Agent in the occupied territory. * Increased ** The controlling alliance leader can donate gold at the Local Agent in the occupied territory Benefits of Owning a Territory * Special mount for the alliance leader: Golden Eye Kirin. If the occupying alliance succeeds in holding their occupied territory for a consecutive 24 hours, the leader of the alliance can get a Golden Eye Kirin from the Local Agent in the territory. Golden Eye Kirin costs the leader 5000 gold to buy. * Mount for members in owning alliance: Golden Wolfmane. If the occupying alliance succeeds in holding their occupied territory for a consecutive 24 hours, each of its members can get a Golden Wolfmane from the Local Agent in the territory. The Golden Wolfmane is a 5.0 m/s speed mount and is not combat enabled and is bound item lasting 30days. 48 hours later, the members can spend 2,000 Personal Fund to buy Wolfmane Soul to level up the mount to the Electro Wolfmane, which is a 5.0 m/s mount that has combat enabled; 120 hours later, the members can spend 4,000 Personal Fund to buy Wolfmane Spirit to level up the mount to the Flame Wolfmane, which is a 5.5 m/s mount that is combat enabled. * Territory Fund rewards: The occupying alliance leader can exchange territory funds to buy EXP pills or Personal Fund scrolls at the Local Agent. The leader can distribute these items to alliance members. ** EXP Pills grant 1,000,000 EXP but cost 10000 Territory Funds to purchase 1. ** Alliance Check scrolls grant 100 Personal Fund but cost 10000 Territory Funds to purchase 1. * Personal Fund rewards: Each member of the occupying alliance can use Personal Fund to buy various items such as pet traps, A Pet’s Esteem, and Spirit pills from the Local Agent. They also can use the Personal Fund to buy the items used to level up the Golden Wolfmane mount. * Each member of owning alliance can get free EXP from the Local Agent at 7:30~8:00, 11:30~12:00, 15:30~16:00, 19:30~20:00, 23:30~0:00, 3:30~4:00 each day. All you have to do is talk to the NPC and accept the quest. * Each member of owning alliance has a chance to get a Pasture Passport each day. With the passport, you can go into the pasture where you can kill monsters to gain EXP and Spirit. The leader can get 20 tradable Pasture Passports every day. The leader can distribute the passports to the bravest warriors in the alliance. If opening the adventure before 12:00, there is a chance that the instance will spawn a Flood Dragon boss. The reward of killing the boss differs according to the time you used to kill it. The faster you kill the boss, the higher the reward. * Leader of owning alliance can spawn the mystic merchant at a cost of 10000 Territory Funds. The mystic merchant is where alliance members purchase great items. * Leader of the occupying alliance can initiate the event Call of the Dominator once per day. All gamers can join the event at the zone’s Territory Event Agent. The event provides plentiful rewards and will enrich the territory fund. * All members of the occupying alliance have their alliance title altered to denote that you occupy the zone. * All areas within the occupied zone state that the alliance owns the zone. =Ether Castle= Ether Castle is the most coveted Region of Territory Wars. Access cool mount/pet To control Ether Castle you must have an alliance of level 4 or higher that currently controls one of the 3 main regions. Speak to the Local Agent of the region you control for a Proof of Dominance, then go to the Ether Castle Agent in Pokari City in Realm 8 to register. Registration for Ether Castle Begins at 20:00 Wednesday nights and ends at 24:00 Thursday nights. On Saturdays, prep time for the defending Alliance begins at 17:00. During this time, teleportation service is unavailable. The battle for Ether Castle Begins at 18:00. If you beat the defending team in an Ether Castle battle, your alliance will take over the Ether Castle and the alliance sign above your head will flash different colors!